1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary safety warning light for a vehicle such as a car, a motorcycle, a bicycle and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when a car turns right or left, the red turn indicator lights will blink continuously. However, when the car is driven on a snowy or rainy day, in heavy fog, or in any conditions with bad visibility, the red hazard lights on the car will also blink continuously to warn cars. When a driver is in a hazardous situation, the left and the right indicator lights will not function since both indicator lights are already blinking. The driver has no choice but to turn off the hazard indicator to use the turn indicator light. Therefore, when a hazardous situation and a lane-changing situation occur simultaneously, the difficulty arises that precludes being able to indicate both situations to a following car which can easily result in the driver in the following car misjudging the lead driver's intentions so that a car accident occurs.
In the case where the lead car has two indicator lights situated very close together, a driver in a following car far away from the lead car may not be able to distinguish which light is blinking.
In the case where the lead car is equipped with turn indicator lights having small arrow marks, the light in the form of the arrow mark will not be distinguished when the driver of a following car is near-sighted or the following car is far from the lead car.
If the lead car is equipped with a PI-LI light, which is a series of lights continually emitting one after one, the light emitting from the PI-LI light will cause optical fatigue to a driver in a following car.
A prior art signaling light is provided with five arrays of lights cooperatively indicating the turning direction of a car. However, this signaling light can only function when the brake of the car is in operation. The prior art signaling light is not convenient in use because the brake and the light arrays need to be operated together.
Another prior art signal light is provide with three lighting portions with two side lighting portions blink together while the mediate lighting portion is turned off. This prior art signal light is not good enough either because the two side lighting portions need to blink simultaneously.
The present invention has arisen to solve the above-mentioned problems.